Between Angels and Demons
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de shykyd91. Résumé : Jack a un passé sombre, des secrets, le désir d'avoir une famille. Bobby veut l'aider, lui donner la chance qu'il n'a jamais eu à son âge. Mais Bobby a aussi un passé sombre, des petits secrets,...


Auteur : **shykyd91**

**Titre** : Between Angels and Demons

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Chapitre 1**

**OOO**

Il neigeait fort quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison. J'ai regardé la maison et puis l'enfant sur le siège arrière. J'ai froncé les sourcils quand j'ai vu la peur sur son visage. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Ca devait être son dixième placement en six mois. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. C'est comme si il avait cherché les difficultés dans chaque maison où il avait été placé. Dans chacune ou alors ça le pourchassait.

« Et bien Jack. Allons-y. Nous sommes déjà en retard. » J'ai dit avec un sourire. J'espérais qu'il me croirait. J'ai ouvert ma portière et j'ai marché dans la neige. Elle était déjà à hauteur de mes chevilles.

J'ai ouvert la portière de Jack et j'ai attendu qu'il bouge. Il a fallu cinq minutes et beaucoup de persuasion. Je savais que Jack avait déjà rencontré Evelyn mais ça c'était toujours déroulé sur son territoire. Où il se sentait en sécurité. A présent, il allait se diriger sur le territoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour un enfant placé, ça pouvait être la chose la plus difficile.

Finalement, Jack est sorti de la voiture en fronçant des sourcils. J'ai pris son sac. Avec un soupir, j'ai refermé la portière puis je lui ai tendu le sac. Il tenait cette chose comme si il s'agissait de sa vie. Il est vrai que tout ce qu'il possédait tenait dans ce sac.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu vas aimer être ici. Tu connais déjà Evelyn. Elle est venue te voir pendant trois mois. Puis, il y a trois garons plus âgés pour veiller sur toi. » J'ai expliqué. Peut être que j'espérais le détendre un peu. Nous avons marché dans la neige et j'ai frappé à la porte.

Jack ne disait pas un mot et il gardait ses yeux cloués au sol. J'ai soupiré en resserrant ma veste autour de moi. Je me demandais comment Jack faisait pour rester en sweat-shirt par ce temps. J'étais gelé.

Ca a prit quelques instants avant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte. J'ai été surpris lorsque Evelyn a ouvert la porte. Habituellement, c'était l'un des garçons d'Evelyn qui venait ouvrir la porte. « James, tu es un peu en retard. La neige t'a causé des soucis ? » Elle a demandé gentiment en nous faisant entrer.

« Oui. Quelques soucis. Nous avons été bloqué à l'arrière d'un chasse neige. » J'ai expliqué. J'ai senti l'odeur des cookies dés le moment où je suis entré dans la maison. Evelyn souriait en connaissance de cause puis elle nous a indiqué le salon. Je me suis assis dans un fauteuil et Evelyn s'est installée en face de moi. Jack a pris le canapé mais en se serrant dans le coin de celui-ci.

« Alors Evelyn, où sont les garçons ? Je n'entends pas le vacarme habituel. » J'ai demandé en plaisantant. Jack s'est recroquevillé légèrement dans le canapé quand j'ai parlé des trois garçons. Certainement de peur.

« Jerry est à la recherche d'un appartement avec Camille. Angel est à l'étage en train de faire la sieste, je l'espère. Il ne se sent pas bien depuis quelques jours. » Elle a dit avec un sourire.

J'ai pris l'air effrayé puis j'ai souris, « comment va le broyeur du Michigan ? » J'ai ensuite baissé les yeux en faisant mine de trembler. J'ai vu Jack sourire durant une fraction de seconde.

Elle a rigolé en secouant la tête. « Ce surnom est ridicule. Pourquoi rire de ça ? » J'ai haussé des épaules. « Mais comme je connais Bobby, il doit faire un match de hockey. Il est pris à l'essai dans une équipe. »

J'ai hoché la tête puis j'ai regardé ma montre. J'ai rouspété quand j'ai vu l'heure. J'avais un autre rendez-vous pour un nouveau placement et j'étais en retard. Je voulais être certain que Jack se sentirait bien avant de partir. Cet enfant me touchait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement. A présent, je devais le pousser.

« Encore en retard, James ? » Elle a dit en souriant. J'étais toujours en retard. Je me suis levé. « Ca va aller. Je vais m'occuper de Jack. Je le ferais à partir de maintenant de toute façon. Tu devrais y aller avant d'être vraiment en retard. »

J'ai souri et j'ai regardé le canapé. « Je dois y aller, Jack. Elle va prendre soin de toi. Mais je viendrais te rendre visite dés que possible, d'accord ? » J'ai négocié.

Jack a acquiescé puis il m'a regardé. Ces yeux bleus étaient encore remplis de peur mais il y avait une étincelle de courage. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'elle grandisse. « Je vais bien, James. Tu peux y aller. » Il a dit tout doucement.

**POV EVELYN**

Après que James soit parti, je me suis levée et j'ai regardé le petit garçon assis dans le coin de mon divan. J'ai souris et je me suis assisse près de lui. J'ai vu qu'il a tressailli et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. « Jack, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Personne ne te fera du mal ici. Je le promets. » J'ai dit doucement. Mon esprit a légèrement dérivé dans le passé, à l'époque où j'ai su que je voulais Jack comme Mercer.

Je connaissais déjà Jack depuis quatre mois avant qu'ils décident de le placer chez moi. Après son cinquième placement, j'ai attendu qu'ils se décident à le faire. Puis, il a eu cinq autres placements avant de venir enfin chez moi. Il était fragile. Squelettique et disloqué. Il avait un visage d'enfant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trop longs mais c'était mignon. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui, mais je savais que ce garçon ferait partie de la famille. J'étais persuadée que mes garçons allaient pouvoir l'aider. Ils l'avaient déjà fait les uns pour les autres. A présent qu'il était ici, il irait bien.

Jack a hoché la tête à ma voix et ses cheveux ont glissés devant ses yeux. J'ai tendu ma main et je les ai tiré en arrière par habitude. Il a sourit timidement, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire et ça m'a fait sourire en retour. « Merci m'dame. » Il a murmuré poliment.

J'ai encore souris malgré moi. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais aimer avoir Jack à la maison. C'est vrai qu'il était timide mais je savais qu'il pouvait être comme mes autres fils. Bruyant comme Angel, intelligent comme Jerry et que le ciel m'en préserve, être comme Bobby. Je connaissais ce genre de regard. Ses yeux bleus avaient une étincelle que même Bobby n'avait pas.

« Et bien Jack, j'ai cuisiné toute la journée. Est-ce que tu voudrais des cookies et un verre de lait pour fêter ton arrivée ? » J'ai demandé. J'espérais avoir le ton assez enthousiaste.

Jack a hésité puis il s'est tassé dans le divan. J'ai l'ai regardé curieusement. Chacun de mes fils avait accepté volontiers des cookies. Jack était le premier des garçons à hésiter. « Je veux bien. Si ce n'est pas un problème. »

J'ai rigolé puis j'ai embrassé son front. Une habitude que j'avais avec mes autres garçons. « Je pense que tu aimeras, Jack. Et non, ce n'est pas un problème. En fait, je serais honorée si tu voulais de mes cookies. » Je me suis exclamée.

Il a sourit et nous nous sommes dirigé ensemble vers la cuisine. J'ai tiré une chaise de la table avec un sourire. Il s'est raidi et il s'est assis tout en me regardant bouger dans la cuisine. Je me suis assisse à la table avec deux verres de lait et une assiette pleine de cookies chaud.

«Alors, pourquoi ce toast ? A mon nouveau fils ? » J'ai dit en levant mon verre. Jack à lever le sien et la fait tinter contre le mien. « Et ces quelques cookies sont pour saluer ta politesse. »

« C'est très bien pour moi. » Jack a rit. Il a mordu dans un cookies et j'ai vu un énorme sourire sur son visage pour la première fois. « Ils sont vraiment bon madame Evelyn. »

« S'il te plait, appelle moi maman, 'madame' me fait me sentir veille. » J'ai ri. Jack a fait un petit sourire et il a hoché la tête légèrement. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ca avait pris du temps à mes autres garçons pour qu'ils s'habituent au changement. « Mais mes garçons font ce qu'ils veulent. Même les nouveaux. »

Jack et moi, nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide. Jack a gardé un ton doux et fragile tout le temps. Comme si parler trop fort allait le conduire en enfer. Si je n'ai pas travaillé ça avec lui, c'est que je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer. Alors je l'ai laissé continué à parler comme ça. Peut importe comment il parlait, c'était bien pour moi.

Le fait de parler m'a donné un aperçu de la personnalité de Jack. Quand nous étions au foyer, il ne parlait pas vraiment. Alors j'étais perdue pour certaine chose. A présent c'était moi et lui, face à face, dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. De notre conversation, j'ai compris qu'il aimait le hockey et qu'il avait voulu jouer dans une équipe plus jeune. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait quand l'idée m'est passée à l'esprit. Alors, je suis restée calme et je l'ai laissé parler. Il aimait dessiner et il aimait aller à l'école.

« Ca m'occupe. Je m'ennuie quand je suis à la maison. Où dans une famille d'accueil. L'école est pour moi un endroit où je suis heureux et qui me donne des choses à faire. » Il a expliqué pensivement. Un cookies était resté en suspend dans sa main.

« Et bien, c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Mes trois garçons détestent l'école avec passion, même si c'est une bonne chose pour eux. » J'ai ajouté. Il a sourit.

Jack a évité deux sujets. La famille et son passé dans les foyers. Quand j'ai prononcé ces mots, j'ai pu voir l'étincelle quitté ses yeux instantanément. Il est rentré dans sa coquille puis il a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Mon cœur s'est serré pour lui. « Pouvons nous ne pas en parler, s'il vous plait ? Ca me fait trop mal. » Il a bredouillé d'une voix enrouée. Ses yeux me suppliaient.

J'ai immédiatement compris. Alors j'ai abandonné le sujet. Dans mon esprit, je voyais Bobby assis en face de moi. Le même regard de mort dans les yeux et les mêmes mots sortant de sa gorge. La seule différence, c'était que Bobby était en train de parler d'un centre de détention juvénile et que ça avait été plus hostile. Mais c'était la même chose. Ce qu'un de mes garçons avaient ressenti, ils l'avaient tous ressenti. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai réalisé pourquoi Jack serait bien dans notre famille. Il serait rassuré par Bobby.

« Bien sûre Jack. Nous ne parlerons pas de ce que tu ne veux pas. Sauf si tu t'en sens capable, d'accord ? » J'ai proposé. « Dans ce cas, je serais ici pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de moi. »

Jack a hoché la tête heureux. J'ai vu que l'étincelle revenait doucement dans son regard. Je me suis demandé ce qui l'a faisait briller. Chaque chose dans la vie de Jack avait étouffé cette flamme. Mais maintenant il était ici, assis en face de moi, les yeux comme un soleil. C'était captivant. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était sourire.

J'allais dire quelque chose quand j'ai entendu Bobby entrer dans la maison. Je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait de Bobby à la façon dont le sol craquait. Et à la façon dont la porte claquait. « Maman ! Je suis à la maison, » il a dit.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai directement regardé l'armoire où se trouvait la trousse des premiers soins. Quelque part en moi, j'avais senti que Bobby en avait besoin. « Je suis dans la cuisine, chéri. » J'ai dit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce.

Je l'ai regardé puis j'ai secoué la tête. Il portait cette marque dans son sourire. Seul mon fils pouvait revenir à la maison blessé et en sourire. Sa lèvre saignait et ça avait tâché son t-shirt. Il avait une égratignure au-dessus de son œil légèrement ensanglanté. Il devenait bleu. J'ai soupiré en souriant car ses yeux brillaient. « Une autre bagarre, Bobby ? »

Bobby a rigolé puis il s'est laissé tomber sur une chaise. Les yeux de Jack l'ont détaillé, son corps s'est tendu une fois de plus. J'ai souri puis j'ai tendu un cookies à Bobby. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à m'occuper de son visage. Un rituel dans la maison des Mercer depuis que Bobby vivait dans ma maison.

Bobby a mordu dans le cookies puis il a sourit, la lèvre s'est encore ouverte. « Ouais, une autre. Un des joueurs de Sweet a mal répondu à Angel. Je l'ai accidentellement bousculé. » Il a admit, la bouche pleine.

J'ai tamponné de l'eau oxygénée sur sa coupure et Bobby a cligné légèrement des yeux. Il n'a plus dit un mot. Bobby n'était pas du genre à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf avec moi. Il a vu que j'étais en train de penser à lui parcequ'il a rigolé. J'ai collé un sparadrap sur son égratignure puis j'ai pressé une serviette sur sa lèvre. « Comment se porte l'autre gars ? »

Bobby a encore souri et plus de sang a coulé de sa lèvre. J'ai regardé Bobby quand il a sorti sa langue pour lécher le sang. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel puis j'ai détourné le regard. Il y avait des choses que mes garçons ne devaient pas faire et lécher le sang était l'une d'elle. « Pas si mal que je l'aurais voulu. Il est parti avant que je puisse finir. » Il a admit.

J'ai secoué la tête une fois de plus puis j'ai rangé la boîte de premier secours. J'ai lavé mes mains et je les ai essuyé en regardant Bobby. Son visage était un peu gonflé mais le reste allait bien. Il a mangé son cookie avec un œil fermé. Il avait l'air calme. Ce qui m'a surpris c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Jack puis il l'a fait remarqué.

Jack m'a regardé et il a sourit légèrement. J'ai souris en retour et je lui ai donné un autre cookies. Jack a imité Bobby et j'ai ri. « Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » A demandé Bobby.

Je me suis dirigé vers Jack et j'ai placé mes mains sur ses épaules. Il a légèrement frissonné mais il l'a bien caché. « Connais tu notre petit dernier ? C'est Jack, chérie. Il va rester avec nous à partir de maintenant. »

Bobby a regardé le garçon assis à côté de lui. Il le regardait comme un lion regarde sa proie. J'avais peur qu'il dise quelque chose et que Jack le prenne mal. Avec ces dix maisons d'accueils différentes durant ces six derniers mois, j'ai pensé que c'était tout pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui donne un peu d'attention. « Et bien, tu lui fera visiter la maison ? J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir alors j'espère que tu veilleras sur lui. » J'ai dit d'un sourire ferme.

J'ai pensé que Bobby allait protesté mais au lieu de ça, il a juste sourit. J'étais un peu inquiète. « D'accord. Je le surveillerais. De toute façon, Jerry est sorti et Angel est malade. Je suis le seul pour le garder. » Il a expliqué.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai rempli une boîte avec quelques cookies. Je savais que les deux garçons m'observaient avec attention. Je n'ai rien dit. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. J'ai refermé le couvercle trop fermement et Jack a sursauté au bruit. « Désolé Jack. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Je n'ai pas eu peur. J'ai été surpris. » Il a marmonné. J'ai souri et je suis revenue à la table. J'ai placé une autre assiette de cookies entre eux. « Je m'en vais maintenant. Jack, Bobby va rester avec toi. Je sais qu'il a l'air rude mais il est adorable. »

« Maman. Ne lui dis pas ça. Ca va ruiner ma réputation. » Il a râlé. Jack a souri puis rigolé. Bobby a soufflé puis il a croisé les bras. « Génial. Maintenant, le nouveau rigole de moi. »

Je les ai embrassé tous les deux sur la tête et je me suis dirigée vers la porte. J'ai pris mon blouson et mes gants en prévision. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider Jack à s'ouvrir, ça ne pouvait être que Bobby. Il savait faire en sorte que les gens le croient et il savait manipuler à la perfection.

« Amusez vous les garçons. Ne vous tuer pas. » Je suis sortie avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent protester.

**POV JACK**

Après son départ, la nervosité est venue tapisser le fond de mon estomac. J'aimais ça, quand la peur était là. Elle était une chose constante dans ma vie décousue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'apportait un certain réconfort. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être sauf. Maintenant qu'Evelyn était partie, je me sentais comme quand j'étais dans une maison. Seul avec un gars que je ne connaissais pas et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Ni moi, ni Bobby, n'avons prononcé un mot pendant 15 minutes. J'ai mangé trois cookies et Bobby a fini l'assiette. Il a reculé sa chaise et il s'est levé. « Finis ton lait et je vais te faire visiter la maison. » Il a dit de sa voix bourrue.

J'ai fini mon lait et je lui ai tendu le verre vide. Alors qu'il déposait la vaisselle dans l'évier, je suis sorti de table. Le garçon à bailler et il s'est dirigé vers le hall. Je l'ai suivi.

« D'accord. Tu connais déjà le salon et la cuisine. Là, la salle à manger. Le porche est par là. C'est vraiment un endroit apaisant si tu es stressé, » il a expliqué avec un sourire.

J'ai hoché la tête mais je gardais la bouche close. Il y a longtemps, j'avais appris à parler seulement quand l'interlocuteur me l'autorisait. Et Bobby ne l'avait pas fait. Miss Evelyn était différente. Elle m'avait dit que lorsqu'elle parlait, elle voulait que je lui réponde. Ca avait pris un certains temps jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Mais je l'avais fait. Je ne voulais pas fâcher ce garçon et qu'il me frappe. J'avais encore mal des coups de ma dernière maison.

Bobby s'est arrêté puis il m'a regardé vraiment rapidement. Je suis devenu nerveux. Dans les autres maisons aussi, ils m'avaient dévisagé soudainement. « Tu joues au hockey ? » J'ai acquiescé légèrement et il a rigolé. « Tu es bien trop petit. Comment il t'utilise, en cross ou comme palet ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils puis j'ai croisés les bras. Mes yeux le défiaient. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça. Ce gars allait probablement me frapper à la volée. Mais, je n'étais vraiment pas petit. « Je joues en défense et je suis le gardien parfois. » J'ai dit fermement. Je me surprenais. Je n'avais jamais parlé comme ça. Jamais.

« En défense, hein ? Tu te fouts de moi ? » M'a demandé Bobby. J'ai ri parcequ'il me rappelait quelqu'un. Il a sourit faiblement.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. Je joue bien la défense quand je le peux. » J'ai expliqué. Ma vois a diminué d'un ton encore une fois. J'hurlais en moi-même. Je ne devais pas parler. Ca lui donnait une raison de l'utiliser contre moi plus tard.

Bobby m'a regardé encore une fois sérieusement. Puis, il a souri largement et m'ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je te taquinais, c'est tout gamin. Je te crois. Tu te plairas ici dans ce cas. Nous jouons tous au hockey. » J'ai acquiescé puis j'ai un peu relâché ma garde. Je me disais que si il avait voulu me frapper, il l'aurait déjà fait.

J'ai rassemblé un peu de courage et j'ai donné une seconde chance à Bobby. Je voulais le comprendre. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui sauf ce qu'il portait. Un vieux baggy en jeans, un t-shirt noir et des boots usés. Un mot grandissait dans ma tête. Fouteur de merde. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui me donnait simplement l'envie de crier.

Je n'y ai pas prêté attention parceque j'ai entendu un rire venir d'au-dessus de moi. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai rougi légèrement. Je savais que ce n'était pas visible mais je sentais mes joues brûler. Bobby était déjà à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand je suis revenu à la réalité. Je l'ai suivi dans les escaliers sans un mot.

Quand je suis arrivé sur le palier, mes yeux ont rapidement analysé les alentours. J'ai compté sept portes en tout et je me suis demandé laquelle j'allais partager. J'entendais de la musique provenir de l'une des chambres. Je me suis demandé si c'était le garçon du nom d'Angel. J'espérais juste qu'il était en train de dormir. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rencontrer des gens.

« C'est la chambre de Jerry tout au bout. Il est vraiment sympathique une fois qu'on le connaît. Ah. A côté, c'est les draps. Couvertures, draps, serviettes. Tu vois le truc. La chambre de maman. La chambre d'Angel est juste à côté des escaliers. » Bobby a dit, en pointant du doigt chaque endroit. J'ai acquiescé et j'ai tout enregistré dans le fond de ma tête.

« Où est ta chambre ? Tu vis ailleurs, peut être ? » J'ai demandé rapidement. J'ai remarqué deux portes supplémentaires et j'ai essayé de deviner laquelle était la mienne.

Bobby m'a regardé du coin de l'œil, mais il souriait. Puis il a légèrement tapoté mon épaule. Je ne me suis même pas éloigné à son contact. Je me sentais bien avec lui. « Tu devrais peut être demandé où est ta chambre. Pas la mienne. Mais si tu veux, je vais te montrer ma chambre. En fait, je vis ici à la fin des saisons de hockey. »

« Vraiment ? » J'ai couiné. C'était la première fois. D'habitude, les autres enfants dégageaient ou me frappaient. Je n'avais pas l'autorisation pour aller dans la chambre des autres. C'était un peu comme si j'avais une maladie ou un truc du genre.

« Ouais. Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon nouveau petit frère. Je vais te donner le traitement royal. Seulement un petit temps. Suis moi. » Bobby a déposé mon sac près de la salle de bain et il a prit la porte à côté de la pièce où se trouvait les linges.

J'ai marché derrière lui en essayant de voir par l'entrebâillement. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir les choses, mais je pouvais distinguer des escaliers. « Ta chambre est dans le grenier ? » j'ai demandé. Bobby a sourit puis il est monté dans le noir.

J'ai grimpé les escaliers avec la peur me nouant l'estomac. Je ne sais pas i c'était à cause de Bobby ou pas. C'était à cause du manque de lumière. J'étais horriblement terrifié par l'obscurité. Les mauvaises choses se passaient toujours dans le noir si tu n'y prenais pas garde. Parfois, ces mauvaises choses arrivaient peu de temps après que les lumières s'éteignent. Alors, être submergé dans le noir me terrifiait fortement.

Je suis entré en collision dans Bobby quand je suis arrivé au-dessus. J'ai reculé rapidement puis j'ai baissé les yeux. Bobby a rigolé et il a allumé. « Qu'est ce que tu regardes par terre ? Jette plutôt un coup d'œil. »

Je l'ai entendu s'éloigner alors j'ai relevé les yeux. La chambre de Bobby n'avait rien de spécial mais elle était agréable à regarder. Il avait un divan et un pouf sur une carpette noir. Il y avait une TV satellite dans le coin de la chambre. Sur les murs, il y avait des posters de hockey ou des crosses cassées. Dans les matches, j'ai supposé.

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de lit ou d'armoire. Alors, j'ai imaginé qu'il vivait dans un autre endroit et qu'il prenait ses affaires quand il s'en allait. J'allais dire quelque chose quand j'ai remarqué une autre porte sur le côté. J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis dirigé vers ça. Bobby était en train d'enlever ses chaussures, alors il a regardé rapidement dans sa chambre.

Quand il m'a vu dans l'embrassure, il a cessé de bouger. Comme si je m'immisçais dans ses affaires. Je me suis raidi légèrement. Seulement après, il s'est détendu et j'en ai fait de même. « Qu'en penses tu ? Tu aimes ? » J'ai acquiescé. « Super. Tu peux venir ici quand tu t'ennuies. C'est comme un second salon. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Maintenant, tu veux voir ta chambre ? Je l'ai meublée moi-même avec l'aide d'Angel. » Il a pris quelque chose sur sa commode qu'il a mis en poche. Puis, il a mis deux bonbons dans son autre poche. Il s'est dirigé vers moi et j'ai reculé dans l'autre pièce. « T'en veux un ? »

J'ai hésité. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Comme les autres gamins qui le faisaient toujours. Mais il était plus âgé que les autres enfants que j'avais connus. J'ai pensé qu'il serait différent. Il m'a encore demandé si j'en voulais, alors j'en ai pris un. Un bonbon à la cerise. C'était mes préférés. « Merci. »

« De rien. Ne le dis pas à Angel. Je ne lui en donne jamais. Il serait capable de tous les manger avant que j'en ai un. »

« Je ne dirais rien. » J'ai juré en déballant le bonbon. J'ai sucé le bonbon avec un plaisir enfantin. Ca faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas eu.

Nous sommes retournés dans les escaliers en silence. J'étais occupé avec le bonbon. La musique continuait de jouer dans la chambre d'Angel. Bobby a secoué la tête. J'ai levé mes yeux vers lui. « Ce garçon dort tout le temps. Alors, si tu ne le vois pas, regarde sous les couvertures. »

J'ai ri. « Je le ferais. » Bobby a de nouveau pris mon sac et il s'est dirigé vers la dernière pièce. Elle était à côté de la chambre d'Angel et près des escaliers. J'ai regardé la porte, plongé dans mes réflexions. Allais-je la partager ou était-ce la mienne ? Bobby n'avait pas parlé d'autre enfant alors j'ai pensé que j'étais le seul. Et j'espérais que c'était ça. Lors de mes anciens placements, je l'avais partagé avec trois autres garçons ou alors ma chambre était un placard.

Bobby a ouvert la porte et il m'a regardé avec un petit sourire. J'ai dégluti nerveusement. « Voilà, tu seras ici. » il a dit simplement. Je l'ai dépassé pour entrer dans ma chambre.

J'étais étonné. Elle n'était pas grande mais ce n'était pas un placard. Les murs étaient peints en une teinté légèrement bleutée. Le lit était un mélange de bleu et de rouge, avec des draps blancs, rouges, bleus et gris. Les tentures étaient également bleues. Ce qui était amusant, c'est que le bleu était ma couleur préférée. C'était bizarre qu'ils choisissent de faire la chambre dans cette teinte.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Maman ne m'a pas vraiment donné beaucoup de détail. Alors, j'ai fait en fonction de ce que je voulais à ton âge. » Bobby a dit, sa voix brisant mes pensées.

Je me suis retourné lentement. Je faisais en sorte de bien observer la chambre tout en me tournant. Le lit était placé dans un coin en face de la porte. Il y avait des étagères au-dessus du lit. Un bureau siégeait contre le mur près d'une fenêtre. Ma garde-robe était contre un mur à côté de ma commode. J'étais surpris de voir une bibliothèque avec une chaîne stéréo près de moi. C'était probablement la meilleur de toutes mes maisons d'accueils.

J'ai fini par être face à Bobby. Il avait l'air encore plus méchant que tout à l'heure. Ca bouche rectiligne. Ses bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine tandis qu'il était appuyé contre le chambrant de la porte. Un légère crainte à commencer à germer parcequ'il me regardait. Il était plus intimidant que jamais.

« Alors ? »

« C'est génial. » J'ai dit sans voix. Je pouvais sentir la peur prendre forme dans mon regard alors j'ai regardé ailleurs, une fois de plus. Quelque part dans ma tête, je pensais à ce que je ressentirais si on me privait de la chambre.

« Ne t'inquiètes, gamin. Je ne vais pas te priver de ça. Personne ici, d'ailleurs. Elle est à toi. Réjouis toi. » Bobby a dit, comme si il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

J'ai acquiescé, le regard toujours baissé. C'était trop. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit gentil avec moi. J'étais toujours considéré comme un boulet. Pas assez digne pour recevoir l'amabilité de quelqu'un. Alors quand quelqu'un était gentil avec moi, je prenais ça pour de la rigolade. Où alors, c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose.

J'ai senti Bobby se rapprocher de moi et je me suis encore tendu. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de laisser les gens venir près de moi. Moi et Madame Evelyn avions travaillé là-dessus après que James m'apprenne que j'allais vivre avec elle.

J'ai attendu qu'il me frappe, ce à quoi je m'attendais depuis le début.

Mais rien ne s'est passé. Au lieu de ça, j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. Juste une main rude mais gentille. Une chose que je pensais impossible de la part de Bobby. « Regarde moi, gamin. »

J'ai relevé les yeux lentement et j'ai vu Bobby agenouillé en face de moi. Ses yeux étaient tendres et je me suis détendu. Peut être qu'il n'allait pas me frapper. Peut être que j'avais tort. D'abord, il n'a rien dit. Il me regardait simplement. Comme si il pouvait lire dans mon esprit. Quelque chose en moi était brisée en millier de morceaux.

« Arrête de penser que je vais te frapper. Ou que je vais me fâcher sur toi. Je ne le ferais pas non plus. Je le jure. » Il a dit d'une voix sérieuse.

Je l'ai cru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me poussait à le croire. Toutes les choses que j'avais vécues me disaient de faire le contraire. Une chose hurlait plus fort en moi. «Tu me connais à peine. Pourquoi tu me promets ça ? » J'ai demandé.

« Parceque personne ne l'a fait pour moi à ton âge. Je sais par quoi tu es passé. Probablement mieux que personne. Et tu ressembles à un gamin qui a besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse des promesses. » Il a expliqué. J'ai souri. « Pourquoi tu souris, petite fée ? »

« Petite fée. Est-ce que je ressemble à la fée clochette ? Je n'ai pas de poussière de fée. » J'ai répondu.

Bobby a rit et il s'est relevé. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui. J'ai remarqué que j'étais plus petit que lui d'à quelques dizaines de centimètres. Et beaucoup plus maigre que lui. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de hockey. Elancé et musclé. Sûrement un bon bagarreur.

« Je vais descendre. Profite du calme pour l'instant. Ca ne va pas durer. » Il a dit par-dessus son épaule en sortant.

Je suis resté au milieu de ma chambre, je le regardais s'éloigner. J'ai répété plusieurs fois 'ma chambre' dans ma tête. Puis j'ai souri largement. Peut être qu'être dans cette maison n'allait pas être si mauvais. Pas de coups. Pas de cris. Personne pour me dire que je suis un bon à rien. C'était calme et paisible. Bien pour l'instant.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai retiré mon sweat-shirt. Je l'ai déposé sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. J'ai regardé autour de moi une fois encore et j'ai marché vers la fenêtre. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai laissé l'air froid me caresser les cheveux. Puis, je suis sorti par la fenêtre pour grimper sur le toit. Je l'avais remarqué dés mon arrivée et maintenant, je clamais qu'il était à moi.

L'air était purifiant. Je n'avais pas froid. Je n'avais jamais froid. Je me suis couché et j'ai regardé le ciel. J'ai souri à nouveau. Peut être que la maison des Mercer allait tout changer. Peut être que j'allais trouver ce que je voulais le plus dans la vie. Une famille qui veuille de moi.

**OOO**

_A suivre… Pour l'instant, la fiction se compose de trois chapitres. L'auteur met du temps à écrire, donc il vous faudra du courage et attendre… _


End file.
